REMISE D'OSCARS
by Gilceleb1
Summary: Venez voter pour la remise des oscars aux personnages d'Harry Potter, que vous les adoriez ou les détestiez c'est vous qui choisissez. ENFIN REMISE DES OSCARS!!!
1. Nomination

_Posté le : 16 Avril 2003 à 53heures 136minutes 72secondes_

**IL NE VOUS RESTE PLUS QU'A PEU PRÈS UN JOUR POUR VOTER!!! NOUS CLORONS LES VOTES LE LUNDI 5 MAI A 16H!! DONC CONTINUEZ A VOTER RAPIDEMENT !!!! LES RÉSULTATS SERONT BIENTÔT VISIBLE!! NOUS ATTENDONS LES DERNIERS VOTES AVEC IMPATIENCE !**

Nous vous proposons une remise de awards à nos personnages qu'on maltraite si souvent dans les fictions (ils l'ont bien mériter quand même). Ci-dessous quatre catégorie, numérotés de un à quatre (ah ça pouvait pas être de 4 à 4), avec des nominés dans chaque catégorie. Prochainement, si cela vous plaît, d'autres catégories à venir.  
Les votes sont ouverts jusqu'au 5 mai à minuit. Les awards seront remis le 10 mai par d'autres personnages non nominés.

**1-Dans la catégorie je suis méchant-pas bo-et détestable,  
**J'ai nommé :  
- a) Peter Pettigrow alias Quedver (j'ai pas trouvé pire)  
- b) Tom Elvis Jedusor plus connu sous le nom de Voldemort (oui j'ai dit son nom, et alors ?)  
- c) Rogue, Severus Rogue. Sevie pour les intimes (oh le pauvre !)  
- d) Ronald Weasley (ne me fusillez pas du regard comme ça, c'est pas de ma faute moi)

**2-Dans la catégorie le plus mignon-que-nous-adorons-tous,  
**J'ai nommé :  
- a) Harry Potter ou le Survivant (des ptits yeux verts et une ptite cicatrice tite mignone)  
- b) Draco Malefoy ou Dracie (hmm…)  
- c) Sirius Black, criminel recherché (un peu vieux le pauvre…)  
- d) Bill Weasley (si vous aimez les cheveux longs…)

**3-Dans la catégorie je-sais-tout-je-dit-rien,  
**J'ai nommé :  
- a) Hermione Granger, meilleure élève de Poudlard dont la bible est " l'histoire de Poudlard " (=spécialiste agrée et labellisée)  
- b) Albus Dumbledore, commandeur du grand ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers, et directeur de la célèbre école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. (qui peut rivaliser ?)  
- c) Percy Weasley dit Wistili (y'a pas plus sérieux !)  
- d) Rémus Lupin ou bien tout simplement Lunard. Activité extra-scolaire : promenades au clair de lune (eh eh…)

**4-Dans la catégorie je suis-chiant-tout-le-monde-veut-me-frapper,  
**J'ai nommé :  
- a) Ron Weasley (tiens, deux catégories)  
- b) Dobby, le ptit elfe de maison sado aux grandes oreilles. (qui sait pas m'habiller…)  
- c) Crabbe et Goyle (inséparable jusqu'au cerveau)  
- d) Pansy Parkinson (dans le genre je suis conne et pimbêche)  
- e) Gilderoy Lockhart (on l'avait oublié celui-là)  
- f) Colin Crivey (appareil-photo sur pattes)  
(oh, c'est la foule, ça va être dur de départager là)

_P.S : ne tenez pas compte des paroles entre parenthèses (on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mettre notre grain de sel). Nous précisons que nous apprécions à peu près tous les personnages, même s'ils sont dans une catégorie peu valorisante (pour les fans ne vous vexez pas, pas de mails incendiaires please, évitez les beuglantes, ma boîte ne le supporterait pas, bien que nous sommes toutes ouïe aux critiques)_

_P.S 2 :Suite aux reviews, nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous avons commis des erreurs impardonnables: Dans la catégorie je suis chiant tout le monde veut me frapper, nous avons oublié Cho Chang (on la déteste aussi) et Rita Skeeter. Et dans la catégorie le plus mignon que nous adorons tous, nous avons oublié Remus Lupin (vraiment impardonnable!), Severus Rogue et Olivier Dubois (je sais, ne nous tuer pas, on mériterait de brûler en enfer pour ce sacrilège). Ah, oui ! Désolé pour avoir mis Rogue dans la partie je suis méchant pas beau et détestable, on l'adore aussi mais dans l'histoire, il est présenté comme ça. On rattrapera nos erreurs, ce n'est que la première partie de la remise des oscars, il y aura encore plein d'autres catégories et à la remise des oscars, on se rattrapera, par exemple Cho Chang, que diriez- vous si elle se faisait accidentellement assommer par un oscar ? En attendant continuez à reviewer : les votes sont serrés._

VEUILLEZ VOTER VIA REVIEWS, NE VOTEZ QU'UNE SEULE FOIS PAR CATEGORIE (On vous fait confiance), rendez-vous le 10 mai pour la remise des oscars (nous écrirons un beau chapitre, avec les réactions des personnages, les remises, les discours à deux balles, mais évidemment attendez-vous à un manque de sérieux total !) NOUS ATTENDONS UN MAXIMUM DE VOTES, alors faites votre possible, à vos claviers !!!!!!!  
  


_Au fait, vous le savez les personnages ne sont pas à nous (dommage d'ailleurs), mais à J.K, on ne touche pas un rond également (dommage aussi, mais vous savez vous pouvez nous donner des sous ça ne nous gêne pas, nous acceptons les chèques et les cartes de crédit, à l'ordre de … pour les chèques, virement bancaire ça me va aussi, liquide pourquoi pas, à défaut d'autres choses un mandat suffira)_

**Gilceleb et Johera pour vous servir.**


	2. Problème Important

_Posté le : 07/05/2003_

Bonjour, 

Comme je l'ai dit précédemment nous avons un gros mais immenssissime problème sur les bras :

Comme prévu, nous avons eu assez de votes (d'ailleurs merci beaucoup pour votre participation à tous!), cependant pour la dernière catégorie ("je suis-chiant-tout-le-monde-veut-me-frapper"), nous avons une belle égalité! Eh oui, nous ne pouvons pas départager. c'est vrai que vu les nominés c'était quelque chose de très difficile, donc voila, nous vous redemandons de voter pour cette catégorie mais seulement entre ceux qui sont à égalités. J'espère que c'est assez clair...

**donc, je rappelle pour la catégorie : je suis-chiant-tout-le-monde-veut-me-frapper,**

**vous devez départagez entre : **

**- Ron Weasley**

**- Colin Crivey**

**- et Gilderoy Lockhart.**

LES VOTES SERONT OUVERTS SEULEMENT **JUSQU'A JEUDI AU SOIR (19h)** NOUS NOUS ATTENDONS A UN NOMBRE ASSEZ CONSÉQUENT DE VOTES. SI TOUTEFOIS NOUS NOUS RETROUVONS ENCORE AVEC UNE ÉGALITÉ, NOUS NOUS VERRONS DANS L'OBLIGATION DE DÉPARTAGER PAR TIRAGE AU SORT!!!!

Je vous rappelle que les résultats finaux seront disponibles le **10 MAI**! Donc revenez, le 10 Mai.

Merci d'avance de votre participation. Et encore merci pour les reviews (ou votes) précédents.

_Gilceleb et Johera._


	3. Remise des Oscars

**NOTE DES AUTEURS :** Nous sommes vraiment, mais vraiment désolées pour avoir pris du retard quand à la parution de ce chapitre (nous devions le publier Samedi, et nous sommes Mercredi, ce qui fait 5 jours de retard... Bon, ça aurait pu être pire...). Donc, nous nous confondons en excuses toute humble que nous sommes. Nous espérons réellement que le résultat sera à la hauteur de votre attente, et que vous trouverez "l'histoire" assez bien écrite et avec assez de pointes d'humour. Nous avons conservés tous les personnages tels qu'ils étaient à la fin du quatrième tomes, sauf pour Gilderoy Lockhart, pour qui nous ne sommes pas sûres qu'il est recouvré la mémoire... Que dire d'autres ? Ah! oui, j'allais oublié le plus important : Merci à tous pour vos review, votes sans quoi nous n'aurions pas pu écrire cette histoire et donc n'aurait pas pu naître ce délire. Merci, merci et encore merci. Nous vous adorons. Si ça vous plait, il y aura encore plein d'autres catégories. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout !

**DISCLAIMER :** Personne ne le lit, non ? (d'ailleurs j 'aimerai bien que si quelqu'un l'avait lu il le signale au cas où il aurait la merveilleuse idée de reviewer, histoire de faire un petit sondage pour savoir si ça sert_ vraiment_ à quelque chose...). En fait, vous le savez, nous le savons, qui ne le sait pas? RIEN n'est vraiment à nous, RIEN ne nous apppartient, nous ne gagnons réellement RIEN (à notre plus grand désespoir...). Et puis pour résumer : RIEN à nous, TOUT à J.K.R. (la vie est si cruelleeuuuhh!!)...

_Nous attendons avec impatiences vos quelconques commentaires (même si c'est des menaces de mort). Trêve de bavardages, nous vous laissons enfin savourer ce beau chapitre pondu spécialement pour vous après un dépouillage de votes très embrouillant et éprouvant : Place à la lecture!!!!_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

REMISE DES OSCARS

Une voix invisible résonnait dans les confins de la Grande Salle, à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, en Angleterre.  
Une foule des plus singulière était amassée dans la dite pièce. Des chapeaux pointus de toutes les couleurs émergeaient ça et là. Les plus somptueuses robes avaient été sorties de leurs placards - aussi bien pour les hommes que pour les femmes.  
La salle avait été re-décorée à cette effet :  
Les quatre longues tables habituellement dressées avaient disparues pour laisser place à de nombreuses chaises, et même des gradins au fond de la salle.  
Là où, d'ordinaire se trouvait la table des professeurs, un podium siégeait fièrement. Sur son côté trônait un petit escaliers, et sur le mur était tendu un épais et lourd rideau rouge.

La voix inconnue s'adressa à cette étrange assemblée :

- Bonsoir, et bienvenue à vous tous pour cet événement si particulier. Pour la première fois dans l'histoire du monde de la sorcellerie, une remise d'oscar a été organisée. Pour cet occasion si spéciale, Poudlard a eu l'immense bonté de tous nous accueillir pour la soirée. Remercions d'ailleurs le Professeur Dumbledore, directeur de la célèbre école de sorcellerie.

Des applaudissements fusèrent dans toute la salle, la voix reprit alors :

- Et pour présentateur, vous aurez le grand plaisir et honneur de recevoir un membre du Ministère de la Magie. Veuillez accueillir comme il se doit le Directeur du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques. J'ai nommé : Ludo Verpey.

Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissement retentit, alors que Ludo Verpey habillé d'une robe orange barrée d'un imposant frelon monta sur la scène provisoire.

- Merci, merci. Commença-t-il.

Les applaudissements nourris des spectateurs s'étouffèrent un peu. Il continua :

- Mesdames, messieurs, bonsoir. Je suis très heureux et honoré de vous présenter cette remise d'oscars exceptionnelle. Pour la première catégorie, accueillons Mr Dubois Olivier et Mlle Delacour Fleur. Applaudissez-les bien fort.

Le public répondit chaleureusement à sa suggestion. Peu après, les deux personnages entrèrent, suivis de près par de nombreux sifflements enthousiastes de la part, à la fois des garçons et des filles. Une fois derrière le pupitre prévu à cet effet, les deux jeunes gens placèrent leur baguette devant leur gorge respective en murmurant la formule " sonorus ". Olivier Dubois, sa voix magiquement amplifiée, prit alors la parole :

- Merci, merci. C'est en très charmante compagnie - et c'est le cas de le dire. Dit-il tout en lorgnant son homologue féminin. Il poursuivit :

- …Que je suis heureux de vous présenter aujourd'hui notre première catégorie : je suis méchant-pas bo-et détestable. Je laisse à présent la parole à cette magnifique jeune fille pour vous annoncer les nominés.

Il se tourna vers Fleur les yeux fermement bloqués sur certaines anicroches de son corps moulé dans une robe bleu clair sans bretelles.  


- Bonsoir à tous. Commença-t-elle avec un fort accent français. Les nominés pour la catégorie " je suis méchant-pas bo-et détestable " sont…

Elle déroula un parchemin et lu à haute et intelligible voix :

- Peter Pettigrow.

A l'annonce de ce nom une vague de chuchotements parcoura la salle. Mlle Delacour ne s'en soucia guère, et poursuivit :

- Mr Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom-et-Que-Vous-Savez-Tous-Qui-C'est.

Une vague de frisson parcouru la salle.

- Mr Severus Rogue.

Une vague de dégoût parcouru la salle.

- Et enfin, Mr Ronald Weasley.

Une vague de stupeur parcouru la salle.

Dubois, toujours un regard en coin pour la jeune fille à ses côtés, mis en évidence une enveloppe. Il la tendit à Fleur lui faisant signe de la décacheter. Elle s'en saisit et l'ouvrit péniblement avec l'aide de ses ongles. Elle déplia un morceaux de parchemins. Olivier, se pencha derrière elle pour lire le nom inscrit, profitant par la même occasion de la merveilleuse vue plongeante vers le décolleté de la demoiselle. Elle lu :

- Et, le gagnant est…

Roulement de Tambour…

- Mr Peter Pettigrow !! Cria-t-elle

Sous les cris horrifiés des spectateurs, un petit homme chauve et potelé se précipita sur la scène. Olivier tenait une statuette or et allait la lui tendre lorsque que :

- C'est lui, c'est le traître attrapez-le !!! Hurla une voix masculine, que l'on identifiera comme celle de Harry Potter, alias le Survivant célébrité locale.

Une foule compacte coura alors vers la scène, bien que la moitié n'avait pas du en comprendre la raison. Paniqué, le petit homme sortit sa baguette. La foule hurla et recula alors, horrifiée, et tremblante de peur. Certains fermèrent même les yeux attendant d'être foudroyé par une malédiction. Mais, il se contenta de diriger la baguette vers lui, et disparut dans un " pop " sonore.  
Une voix retentit alors dans toute la salle :

- Mais c'est pas possible. On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. C'est même écrit dans " L'Histoire de Poudlard ".

- Tais-toi Hermione…

Ludo Verpey reprit alors le contrôle de la situation tandis qu'Olivier Dubois et Fleur Delacour descendaient de la scène.

- Du calme. Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames, Messieurs je vous en prie.

Une fois que les spectateurs furent à peu près calmes, et que les derniers cris de peur s'étouffèrent, Ginny Weasley et Cho Chang se présentèrent sur le podium après avoir été annoncée par Ludo Verpey.  
Les deux jeunes filles se toisèrent avec une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. Elles se disputèrent la liste des nominés, mais Cho étant plus âgée pris vite le dessus. Elle annonça alors avec un sourire espiègle :

- Les nominés pour la catégorie le plus mignon-que-nous-adorons-tous, sont : Mr Harry Potter.

Des applaudissements enthousiastes et des cris de jeunes filles hystériques retentirent.

- Mr Draco Malefoy.

Une nouvelle ovation acclama le deuxième jeune homme.

- Mr Sirius Black.

Les souvenirs du criminel évadé coupèrent court à l'engouement du public.

- Et enfin, Mr Bill Weasley.

Quelques applaudissements polis se firent entendre bien plus retenus que pour les deux premiers nominés.

Cho Chang allait se saisir de l'enveloppe cachetée lorsqu'elle tomba soudainement par terre. Ginny, tenant à la main la lourde statuette faisant office d'oscar afficha un air innocent et prit la lettre avec satisfaction.

- Et le vainqueur est, Harr… Commença-t-elle avec assurance, lorsque ses yeux retombèrent sur le nom inscrit.

- Quoi ? Mais, comment c'est pas possible, c'est un scandale ! S'indigna-t-elle.

- J'exige que vous recomptiez les voix ou je porte plainte. Ordonna-t-elle aux deux merveilleux juges, c'est-à-dire mesdemoiselles Gilceleb et Johera.

Les deux juges adressèrent un signe d'impuissance à la jeune demoiselle, et se retournèrent - à l'insu de la jeune rouquine - vers la sécurité leur faisant un signe discret.  
Ginny Weasley, l'oscar toujours à la main, s'agitant dans tous les sens en vociférant des plaintes, se fit emportée par deux solides gardes aux bras musculeux. Devant la porte de sortie, elle se fit difficilement arracher l'oscar des mains. Ludo Verpey, ramassa alors le nom du gagnant, et l'annonça :

- Le Gagnant de cette catégorie, est, et je le plaisir de lui remettre son oscar, Mr Draco Malefoy.

Applaudissement dans toute la salle, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour le jeune homme blond platine. Le torse bombé, la tête haute, sans oublier le petit regard méprisant pour Harry Potter au passage, le jeune Serpentard se dirigea vers le podium. Ludo Verpey lui remit l'oscar (qui entre temps avait réapparu sur le podium) et le jeune homme l'exhiba fièrement bien haut à toute la salle. Il commença alors à remercier tout le monde :

- Merci beaucoup. Je tiens réellement à remercier tout ceux qui ont votés pour moi. Je dédit cette victoire à mes chers géniteurs, car c'est grâce à eux que je suis si beau et intelligent aujourd'hui, et à la Maison de Serpentard à laquelle j'appartient. Dans la vie il y a des perdants et des gagnants, des larves et des conquérants. Et contrairement à d'autres (il adressa un regard appuyé et narquois à un certain Griffondor aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux verts) je fais parti de cette dernière catégorie, je veux bien sûr parler des vainqueurs ! Encore merci pour tout à tous.

Il retourna s'asseoir à sa place la démarche fière. Avant que Ludo Verpey puisse reprendre la parole, une équipe médicale se précipita le plus discrètement possible sur la scène pour repartir avec Mlle Cho Chang allongée sur une civière.

- Accueillons maintenant Mr Neville Londubat et Mlle Mimi Geignarde, pour notre troisième catégorie.

Un jeune homme à la mine simplette se dirigea sur la scène - non sans trébucher au passage - accompagné d'une forme translucide aux tendances maniaco-dépressive planant à ses côtés.

- Euh, vous m'entendez ? Demanda timidement Neville. Constatant que tout le monde l'observait curieusement, sentant son angoisse et son trac augmenter il enchaîna rapidement :

- Bonsoir à vous tous. Nous allons vous présenter la catégorie : je-sais-tout-je-dit-rien moi et Mme Mimi Geignarde.

Le fantôme flottant près de lui poussa alors un cri plaintif, avant de fondre en larmes. Neville, tout paniqué tenta de s'excuser.

- On… on ne m'avais encore jamais appelée madame ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de grandir assez pour ça ! Se plaignit le fantôme de la jeune fille.

- Je… Je suis désolé ! J'avais oublié que tu étais morte.

Les cris d'agonies du fantôme redoublèrent :

- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Qui se soucie de la pauvre Mimi Geignarde ! Mimi Geignarde par ci Mimi Geignarde par là… marmonna le fantôme avant de disparaître.

Neville jeta des regards inquiets autour de lui. Il était seul sur la scène, et une centaine de paires d'yeux étaient braqués sur lui.  
Ludo Verpey lui souffla les dents serrées :

- Les nominés…

Neville fouilla alors frénétiquement autour de lui, dans ses poches… La mine encore plus déconfite, il se précipita vers la sortie en courant on l'entendit chuchoter :

- Je l'ai oublié. C'est une catastrophe.

Ludo Verpey reprit alors la parole :

- Décidément, cette soirée s'annonce haute en surprise.

Il se plaça devant le pupitre installé, et agita un oscar pour le montrer à la vue de tous.

- Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de présenter moi-même cette catégorie. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Les nominés pour la catégorie : je-sais-tout-je-dit-rien, sont : Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Percy Weasley, et Remus Lupin.

Il marqua une pause, faisant ainsi durer le suspense plus longtemps. Il poursuivit enfin :

- Et, le gagnant est : Mr Albus Dumbledore.

A l'appelle de son nom, le directeur se leva et se dirigea vers le podium sous les applaudissements de tous les invités. Arrivés auprès de Verpey, il prit l'oscar qui le lui tendit et commença un discours :

- Merci beaucoup à vous tous. Je dois vous dire que je suis très heureux de recevoir ce titre, bien que je ne sache malheureusement pas tout. Je tiens encore une fois à remercier du plus profond de mon cœur tout ceux qui ont votés pour moi malgré que je ne connaisse pas la moitié d'entre vous autant que vous me connaissez. Avant de partir je voudrais simplement ajouter un mot : " Celui qui brise une chose pour apprendre ce qu'elle est, a quitté les chemins de la raison. ". Les yeux pétillants, il descendit le podium, tout en admirant sous tous ces angles le trophée, tandis que les personnes composant le public l'observèrent avec des mines déconfites, aucune créature existante au monde n'ayant compris son discours.

Lorsque le directeur retourna à sa place, Ludo Verpey reprit la parole :

- Et maintenant, laissons place à Fred et Georges Weasley pour nous présentez la catégorie : je suis-chiant-tout-le-monde-veut-me-frapper.

Un accueil chaleureux leur fut réservé. Une fois derrière les pupitres, Georges chuchota quelque chose la baguette à la main tandis que Fred prit la parole :

- Bonsoir à tous. Avant de commencer à présenter cette catégorie, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait chaud dans cette salle ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle se mirent à fondre. Lorsqu'il ne resta que des flaques dans la salle, Georges prit la parole :

- On s'ennuie, tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait jeter un contre-sort.

- Bonne idée : ipsos detegere. Dit-il sa baguette sortie.

Une fois toute la salle revenue à la normal, Verpey demanda le silence :

- S'il vous plait, mesdemoiselles, mesdames, messieurs, un peu de calme ! Messieurs Weasley continuez je vous en prie !

- Où en étions-nous ! Ah, oui les nominés. Fred, à toi l'honneur. Poursuivit Georges

- Je n'en ferez rien, mon chère frère, à toi l'honneur !

- Mais non, tu es né 1 minute après moi, les plus jeunes avant. Continua Georges.

- Non, non j'insiste. Ajouta Fred.

- Tirons à pile ou face. Proposa judicieusement son frère jumeaux.

- Merveilleuse idée. As-tu un gallion ? demanda Fred.

Georges fouilla dans ses poches :

- Non, une noise ça suffit ?

- Bien sûr, confirma Fred, je prend pile.

- Si tu veux. Continua Georges tout en lançant la pièce en l'air et en la retournant sur sa main. Pile, dommage.

- Bon, allons-y, dit Fred en prenant l'enveloppe.

- Ce n'est pas celle-ci. Tiens, la voici. Annonça Georges en lui tendant une lettre bleu.

- Merci. Répondit Fred sur un ton méfiant. Bon, les nominés sont…atchoum…du poivre ? a…aaa…atchoum…excellente idée…atchoum…Georges.

- Je sais, je sais. Continue.

- Rona…aa…atchoum…Wea…Weasley. Eternua toujours Fred.

- Euh…c'est bon je crois que je vais prendre le relais. Annonça Georges.

- Ou…oui…atchoum…ce serrrais…a…atchoum…mieux…atchoum. Confirma Fred.

- En effet. Conclu Georges tout en jetant un regard compatissant à son frère.Bien, les nominés sont donc. Commença-t-il alors tout en arrachant la feuille de parchemin des mains du deuxième Weasley :

- Ronald Weasley. Fred à ses côtés applaudit entre deux éternuement.

- Dobby.

- Mais c'est qui…atchoum…celui là ? Réussit à articuler Fred.

Georges haussa les épaules et avec une grimace assez significative poursuivit :

- Crabbe et Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Gilderoy Lockhart.

- Tiens, il est pas moooaa…atchoum…mort celui là…atchoum.

- Et enfin, Colin Crivey.

- Et le gagnant…atchoum…est : Gildeaatchoum Lockhart.

Verpey prit enfin le relais, et monta à grand pas sur la scène :

- Mr Lockart n'a pas pu venir ce soir ayant une conférence très importante dont nous ne connaissons malheureusement pas, le sujet. Mais il a tout de même tenu à vous faire parvenir un petit message. Messieurs Weasley, vous pouvez retournez à vos place.

- Merci, c'était un plaisir de présenter cette catégorie. Dit Georges, en donnant une tape sur le dos de Verpey.

Les jumeaux descendirent de l'estrade et se dirigèrent vers leurs places. Sur le chemin, une voix se fit entendre, qu'on reconnaîtra comme celle de Mc Gonagall :

- Vous savez que vous avez de la chance de ne plus être élèves de ma maison. Dit-elle d'un air grave, ses yeux sévères et perçant les scrutant par delà ses lunettes carrées. Toutefois…belle métamorphose. Les gratifia-t-elle.

- Merci, professeur. Répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Après ce brève dialogue, ils s'assirent à leurs places et attendirent la suite des évènements. Verpey était en train d'installer une sorte de grand écran ent toile moldue. Lorsqu'il tourna le dos au public pour son entreprise, toutes les personnes dans la salle éclatèrent de rire. Une pancarte accrochée à son dos indiquant ironiquement : " Je ne suis pas une star mais un chocolat orange fluo sur patte ! ". Il ne sembla pas s'en soucier n'ayant rien remarqué, et se retira de la scène.  
Des images apparurent alors sur la toile, c'était Gilderoy Lockart allongé sur un transat un cocktail à la main, sur un fond paradisiaque : plage, cocotiers, belles filles en maillot de bain, soleil….  
Lockard prit la parole :

- Désolé de ne pas pouvoir assister à cette soirée mais j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé, commença-t-il en buvant une gorgée de son cocktail tout en se faisant masser par une jolie femme. Je dois assister à une interview, dans cinq minutes, pour le poste de professeur que j'ai admirablement occupé pendant une année et les nombreux best-seller que j'ai écrit. Je voudrais cependant vous remercier pour cet oscar. Je sais, je dois beaucoup vous manquer, un professeur comme moi ne se trouve pas à tous les coins de rues, mais tenez le coup ! Celui qui me remplace doit au moins avoir le niveau, même s'il ne m'égalera jamais. Vous devez faire avec, c'est les aléas de la vie. Que voulez-vous, je suis débordé, il commença alors à se faire appliquer de la crème solaire par une charmante blonde en bikini et aux formes généreuses dans le bon sens et continua : si toutefois vous avez besoin d'un de mes précieux et nombreux conseil, n'hésitez pas contactez le 05 84 10 52 36 et tapez 1 s'il s'agit d'un problème magique, 2 s'il s'agit d'un problème concernant la vie sociale, 3 s'il s'agit d'un conseil beauté, et 4 s'il s'agit d'un problème concernant l'achat d'un de mes livres ; vous pouvez aussi m'envoyer un e-mail à Lockhart@gilderoy.gb ou plus simplement hibouez-moi. Merci encore, et je voudrais ajouter avant de vous quitter que je suis très sincèrement désolé pour ceux qui n'ont pas obtenu cet oscar, mais que voulez-vous : c'est parce que je le vaut bien.

L'entretient se termina sur une image de Gilderoy Lockhart enfilant des lunettes de soleil, s'installant plus confortablement dans sa chaise longue et finissant par ces quelques mots :

- Mon nom est Lockhart, Gilderoy Lockhart.

Il conclut par un clin d'œil, et l'écran devint noir.  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

NOUS ATTENDONS VOS NOMBREUX COMMENTAIRES, OU MÊME CRITIQUES POUR SAVOIR SI NOUS DEVONS CONTINUER ET REVENIR AVEC UNE DERNIÈRE LISTE DE CATÉGORIES...

**Gilceleb et Johera **

_(Ptite pub de moi (dsl j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher) : Allez lire "Accord Mythique" s'il vous plaît, écrite par Johera, et ayant pour personnages principaux Hermione et Draco/ Ou bien allez lire aussi "Et Demain?" écrite par Gilceleb et Johera...)_


End file.
